1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a circuit board; in particular, to a circuit board structure with a ceramic resistor embedded therein and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional circuit board structure is formed by embedding a resistor in a multi-layer board and soldering the resistor to an inner soldering pad of the multi-layer board. Thus, when an outer soldering pad of the multi-layer board is in a soldering process, the inner soldering pad is easily melted or softened to cause a connection problem between the inner soldering pad and the resistor, such that a resistance value provided from the conventional circuit board structure is not precise.
Moreover, which embedded resistor of the conventional circuit board structure to use is determined according to a required and specific resistance value, so the conventional circuit board structure cannot achieve different resistance values. In other words, in order to achieve different resistance values, the conventional circuit board structure needs to have a plurality of resistors embedded in the multi-layer board, such that the volume of the conventional circuit board structure is increased, and connection problems between the inner soldering pads and the resistors occur more easily when the outer soldering pad of the multi-layer board is in a soldering process. Accordingly, each resistance value provided from the conventional circuit board structure using these resistors may also not be precise.